TS CS : LET ME GO !
by TrueLoveTackle
Summary: TS basé sur la promo du 4x07, mais également des spoilers du 4x08. Emma perd le contrôle de ses pouvoirs et fuit par crainte de blesser les personnes qu'elle aime. Mais, dans la famille Charming, nous n'aimons vraiment pas abandonner les gens que l'on aime...Emma ne sera jamais seule, plus jamais...
1. Partie 1

L'inspiration m'ayant soudainement prise, "petit" OS basé sur la perte de contrôle d'Emma. J'ai prévu de scinder cet OS en deux parties, voici la première...pour la deuxième, j'attendrais les reviews, mais également que quelques jours passen (et oui, OUAT c'est très prenant, mais faut bosser à côté !).

La Reine des Neiges l'avait poussé à bout. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, sa magie devenait hors de contrôle. En un fragment de seconde, elle réduisit presque le mur de la station de police à néant. La jeune blonde regardait le trou béant, elle avait fait cela. Alerté par le bruit de l'impact, sa famille et ses amis accoururent vers elle. Eux non plus ne comprenaient pas, que s'était-il passé ? David et Killian furent les seuls à s'approcher de la jeune blonde. Tous deux essayaient de la calmer, en vain. Emma ne voulait blesser personne...elle ne voulait blesser les gens qu'elle aimait. Killian s'approcha alors un peu plus d'elle il devait l'aider, il ne pouvait la laisser ainsi. Alors qu'il lui saisit le bras, la jeune femme lança _**« Restes éloigné ! ».**_ Des étincelles géantes firent alors sauter le poteau électrique. Instinctivement, David écarta Killian sur qui le pylône menaçait de s'effondrer. Mary-Margaret s'écria alors _**« David ! ».**_ Le pirate fut étonné du geste de David, pourquoi l'avait-il écarté, pourquoi avait-il mit sa vie en danger pour le sauver lui ? Killian aida alors David à se relever, lequel répondit à sa femme _**« C'est bon, je vais bien **_». Par chance, le shérif n'avait que quelques égratignures. Emma fut rassurée, mais elle avait causé cela...il aurait pu être gravement blessé, tout comme Killian, et cela par sa faute, à cause de cette magie qui émanait d'elle. La panique se lisait sur son visage, elle devait partir...pour protéger ses proches. Killian était sur le point de la suivre lorsque la jeune femme déclara tristement _**« Laisses moi partir, ne me suis pas**_ _**»**_. Elle savait très bien qu'il allait la suivre –il l'avait suivi à travers un portail. Un nuage blanc la fit alors disparaître.

* * *

Emma s'était réfugiée dans la forêt, à l'intérieur d'une petite cabane. « Personne ne me trouvera ici » pensait-elle. Elle tournait en rond, elle ne parvenait à se calmer. Elle devait trouver une solution, pourquoi perdait-elle le contrôle maintenant alors qu'elle semblait avoir trouvé le chemin du bonheur ? Quitter sa famille était difficile pour elle, mais elle savait au plus profond de son être que jamais elle ne pourrait vivre en ayant leur mort sur la conscience, jamais elle ne se le pardonnerait. Killian, de son côté, était déterminé à la retrouver, l'abandonner jamais il ne le ferait. Elle était tout pour lui, sans elle, il n'était plus. Il se mit à réfléchir, où pouvait-elle se cacher ? Son cœur battait à vive allure. Il pénétra alors avec le reste du groupe dans la station, la Reine des Neiges y était toujours. Elle était calme, un calme stressant, presque inquiétant. Elle avait causé cette perte de contrôle chez Emma. Killian se mit alors à la défier des yeux...tandis qu'elle arborait un sourire victorieux. Emplit de rage, il s'avança alors vers elle, puis lui cria _**« Qu'as-tu fais à Emma ?! ». « Rien**_ _**»**_ répondit-elle avec une voix douce avant d'ajouter _**« Je lui ai même rendu service ».**_ Lui rendre service ? Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Ni Killian, ni David –personne– ne comprenait ce que la Reine des Neiges insinuait. David lança alors d'un ton interrogateur _**« Lui rendre service ? ».**_ Un rire doux, mais sarcastique, sortit de la bouche de la Reine des Neiges. L'incompréhension de ses interlocuteurs la confortait dans son idée : les personnes comme Emma, Elsa et elle ne pouvaient être comprise par des gens « normaux ». Il en était ainsi : sa famille l'avait certes aimé, mais la crainte qu'ils éprouvaient à son égard était bien plus grande que cet amour, les parents d'Elsa firent de même, pourquoi la situation serait-elle différent avec Emma Swan ? Au fond d'elle, la Reine des Neiges pensait agir pour le bien d'Emma, elle ne pouvait la laisser s'attacher à eux…la trahison ne serait que plus douloureuse. Elle finit alors par répondre calmement _**« Lui éviter la douleur de votre trahison…parce qu'un jour vous la trahirez…elle et moi, nous sommes si semblables, spéciales…Vous ne pouvez nous comprendre. Elle a besoin d'une famille qui l'accepte telle qu'elle est, qui ne la craint pas à cause de sa magie…et c'est votre cas mes chers ».**_ La trahir ? Jamais pensait Killian…cette fichue Reine des Neige pensait connaître Emma mieux que quiconque dans cette ville, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Emma était entourée de personnes qui l'aimaient, qui l'acceptaient. Craindre sa magie…non, s'il y avait bien une chose que le pirate ne craignait pas, c'était en la magie d'Emma, il faisait tout pour qu'elle accepte cette partie d'elle-même. Il s'en était voulu lorsque Zelena était parvenu à lui retirer sa magie, il se sentait responsable. Il essayait de garder son calme, en vain. Eprit d'une vive colère, Killian frappa sur la table en s'écriant _**« Ecoute moi bien, putain de Laitière, elle n'est pas comme toi…jamais nous ne l'abandonneront, jamais nous ne la trahirons, jamais nous ne la craindront ! »**_. La Reine des Neiges fut surprise par cet élan, elle regardait avec insistance la marque que son crochet avait fait sur la table. La ténacité dont faisait preuve le pirate lui faisait peur…cet homme tenait à Emma, il ne semblait pas enclin à vouloir l'abandonner…il était un obstacle à son plan, tout comme Anna l'avait été. Elle devait trouver un moyen de s'en défaire, elle devait avoir sa famille parfaite, elle le méritait plus que quiconque. Déterminée, elle dit, sur un ton beaucoup mois détendu cette fois-ci, _**« Vous finirez par la craindre…à cause de sa magie, vous finirez par la voir comme un monstre ! »**_. Comme un monstre…Emma, un monstre. Si Killian devait qualifier sa Swan, cela ne serait certainement pas ainsi…non, pour lui, Emma était merveilleuse, elle était son ange. Emma était son étoile polaire à lui, sans elle, il ne pouvait se repérer, sans elle il était perdu. Laissant échapper un léger rire sarcastique, il rétorqua à la Reine des Neiges _**« Je l'aime –nous l'aimons tous ici– parce qu'elle est une femme merveilleuse, et cette magie qu'elle a en elle ne la rend que plus belle, à chaque progrès qu'elle fait dans le contrôle de son don, nous sommes les personnes les heureuses du monde, nous sommes fières d'elle, de sa magie…est-ce là ta définition de la crainte, Laitière ? **__**»**_. Le pirate avait monopolisé la parole, il n'y avait que lui et la Reine des Neiges…cependant, Killian disait tout, toute sa famille voyait Emma ainsi, une femme merveilleuse dont ils étaient fières. La rage envahit la Reine des Neiges…comment allait-elle se débarrasser de cet homme obstiné ? Elle ne savait quoi répondre, Emma avait cette famille qu'elle n'avait jamais eue. Alors que Killian s'apprêtait à partir, Elsa s'avança vers sa tante et lui déclara _**« L'amour est la solution…elle a perdu le contrôle de sa magie, mais l'amour de ceux qu'elle aime va l'aider à se contrôler. L'amour, le vrai, est la chose la plus puissante, on ne peut le détruire ». « Tu ne sais rien à l'amour idiote ! Ma propre famille m'a craint, crois-tu réellement que l'amour l'emporte sur la crainte ? »**_ s'énerva la Reine des Neiges. Elsa notait dans cette colère une profonde tristesse, sa tante avait été blessée par le passé à cause de sa magie. Elle lui répondit alors en souriant _**« Oui…écoutes, ton histoire n'est pas la mienne, ni celle d'Emma…Anna m'a aidé à contrôler ma magie…et sa famille l'aide également. Donc, l'amour est plus fort ».**_ La tante d'Elsa n'y croyait pas…l'amour engendrait la crainte…l'amour avait conduit ses proches à l'enfermer…L'amour nous rend peut-être plus fort, mais il est source de la plus grande douleur. David se mit à regarder le pirate, il savait que son amour pour sa fille était sincère, il avait très bien compris qu'il était la personne qui réussissait à convaincre Emma, à lui faire prendre conscience de son importance. Il aimait sa fille…tout comme Emma l'aimait lui et sa mère mais, il demeurait cette fissure liée à son abandon…elle ne s'ouvrait pas encore pleinement à eux. Killian avait ce privilège, il était celui avec qui elle se sentait le plus en sécurité, elle pouvait tout lui confier. Il savait que si une personne pouvait faire entendre raison à Emma, la calmer, c'était bien le pirate. Donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule du brun, il dit _**« Tu es celui qui dois y aller, trouves-là ! Nous restons ici les autres moi, pour la surveiller ». **_Par la force de son amour, le pirate était convaincu qu'il allait la retrouver et la ramener à la maison, mais la foi que le prince mettait en lui, lui en donna encore plus. Cependant, le pirate ne pût s'empêcher de répondre _**« Tu es sûr ? ».**_ La confiance en soi, le pirate, tout comme Emma, ne semblait pas connaître. David ne voulait que le bonheur de sa fille, et depuis qu'elle fréquentait Killian, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureuse, elle rayonnait –grâce à lui. _**« Oui. Tu es la personne à qui elle fait le plus confiance…Killian. Et je sais que ton amour pour elle est sincère, tout comme le sien pour toi » **_rétorqua alors le shérif d'un ton confiant. Le pirate ne pouvait être plus ému par David, il lui faisait confiance concernant sa fille…et il l'avait appelé par son prénom pour la première fois. Il ne le voyait plus comme le pirate indigne de l'amour de sa fille, mais comme un membre à part entière de sa famille. Killian inclina alors sa tête en guise d'approbation au shérif, lequel le prit dans ses bras instinctivement tout en lui soufflant dans l'oreille _**« Sois prudent, ok ? ».**_ Killian semblait avoir trouvé sa place ici, non pas seulement aux côtés d'Emma, mais aux côtés de toute sa famille. Jamais il ne s'était senti autant aimé, jamais autant de personnes ne s'étaient souciés ainsi de lui, de sa sécurité. _**« Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je dirais que as finalement succombé à mon charme, Dav' !»**_ répondit Killian avant de sortir du poste par le trou béant.

* * *

Killian ne savait pas par où commencer. Où avait-elle pu se cacher ? Près du port ? Non. Près du banc de l'étang, non plus…Il connaissait sa Swan, et il savait que, dans son état, elle n'irait pas dans un endroit qu'elle avait l'habitude de fréquenter. Prenant une inspiration profonde, il se mit à regarder autour de lui puis, guidé par son cœur, il se dirigea vers la forêt. Plus il s'enlisait dans la forêt, plus le pirate sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Il sentait qu'il se rapprochait d'elle, il ne pouvait se l'expliquer, il en était ainsi. Il saurait toujours la retrouver, il naviguerait sur les mers de tous les royaumes s'il le fallait…ou transcenderait les mondes. Emma, elle, reprenait doucement son calme. Elle doutait, d'elle-même…et si la Reine des Neiges avait raison ? Toute sa vie, elle avait été rejetée, toute sa vie elle avait été incomprise. Pourtant, ici, à Storybrooke, elle s'y sentait chez elle, c'était sa maison. Sa famille l'aimait, et elle l'aimait en retour. La jeune femme passa alors ses mains sur son visages, les remontant jusqu'à son cuir chevelu. Elle devait se débarrasser de cette magie, elle le devait pour être avec ceux qu'elle aimait, pour être avec Killian. Au même instant, le pirate arriva net devant la petite cabane. Son cœur battait à un rythme effrénée, elle était là, dans cette cabane de bois, il l'avait trouvé ! Killian s'empressa alors et couru vers la porte mais ralentit une fois sous le porche. Il ne devait pas être trop brusque, il devait y aller en douceur, il devait la rassurer. Il ouvrit alors la porte, et ce fut sans surprise qu'apparut l'élégante silhouette de la jeune blonde. _**« Emma »**_ souffla-t-il. Emma ressentit une décharge dans son cœur. Elle était si heureuse de le voir, elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras, sentir la chaleur de son corps, son souffle sur son visage. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, plus maintenant. Jamais elle ne prendrait le risque de le blesser, elle l'aimait et elle ne pourrait le supporter, elle devait le laisser partir, pour son bien à lui. _**« Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Es-tu inconscient ? Je ne me contrôle plus, Killian ! Je ne veux pas te blesser, pars ! »**_ s'écria Emma d'une voix désespérée. Le pirate ne recula pas, non il avança. A chaque pas qu'il faisait, Emma en reculait d'un. Le sourire en coin, Killian la rassura _**« Non, je n'irais nulle part Emma, pas sans toi ». **_Il s'avança encore, elle recula encore tout en disant « Si tu le dois ». elle avait peur, peur de le blesser. La peur était son ennemie, de la fumée sortait de ses mains. Elle perdait de nouveau le contrôle, elle ne parvenait à l'arrêter. Emma serrait des poings, fermant les yeux et continua alors les larmes aux yeux _**« S'il te plaît, éloignes-toi de moi…c'est la dernière chose dont j'ai envie, mais tu le dois, Killian, s'il te plait »**_. Killian se sentait si impuissant, elle reculait à chacun de ses pas, à chacune de ses tentatives de s'approcher d'elle. « Je ne m'éloignerais jamais de toi Emma, je suis ici pour toi, pour t'aider, te ramener à la maison » rétorqua-t-il avant d'ajouter avec la plus grande douceur et sincérité _**« Regardes moi Emma, tu n'es plus seule, tu ne le seras plus jamais…tu as une famille qui t'aime, tu m'as moi –un pirate diablement beau ».**_ Malgré les larmes qui s'écoulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme, le pirate réussit à lui décrocher un sourire, certes timide, mais c'était un sourire_**. « Je le sais Killian, mais je ne peux vous faire du mal. J'ai failli blesser mon père tout à l'heure, il aurait pu être gravement blessé…et toi aussi, Killian. S'il y a une chose pire que de te perdre, c'est d'être responsable de la mort de l'homme que j'aime, ta mort »**_. Elle l'aimait, il l'avait compris, mais l'entendre le lui dire le bouleversa. Il fit alors un grand pas, réussissant à prendre Emma dans ses bras. Elle était effrayée, elle ne voulait pas le blesser. Il lui dit alors tendrement _**« Je t'aime aussi Emma, et c'est pour cette raison que je ne peux pas te laisser ici, seule, parce qu'ici n'est pas ta place, elle est près de ta famille, de moi ».**_ Emma ne répondit pas de suite, elle profitait du moment présent, de la chaleur du pirate, de son odeur légèrement iodée, des battements de son cœur…il vivait. Elle semblait enfin se calmer, contrôler son pouvoir. La respiration haletante, elle susurra _**« Je sais…mais j'ai peur Killian…et si un jour je ne parvenais pas à me maîtriser, je ne peux… ».**_ Killian ne la laissa pas terminé, il posa son doigt sur les douces lèvres de sa princesse. Il l'a regardait avec admiration, il avait foi en elle, il savait au plus profond de son être qu'elle réussirait à maîtriser sa magie, il ne l'avait jamais vu échouer. _**« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de cela, chérie. Tu vas y arriver »**_ rétorqua Killian tendrement. Emma était plongée dans le bleu océan des yeux de Killian, elle n'y lisait que sincérité. Elle avait toujours douté d'elle-même, elle douterait probablement toujours d'elle. Elle demanda alors en lui souriant _**« Hé qu'est-ce-qui te fais dire ça ? ».**_ _**« La foi…je crois en toi, tu ce que tu entreprends, tu le réussis Emma, tu dois croire en toi »**_ répondit-il. Comment parvenait-il à chaque à la rassurer, Emma se le demandait. Il avait une foi si inébranlable en elle, c'était une chose à laquelle elle n'était pas habituée. Elle était heureuse, il la rendait heureuse par sa simple présence, par la force qu'il mettait à la soutenir. Killian ressentait, percevait le doute de la jeune femme. Son cœur se mit à battre à un rythme effréné, il l'enlaça, déterminé à lui prouver que plus jamais elle ne serait seule. Puis, noyant son regard azur dans les yeux larmoyants d'Emma, il approcha lentement ses lèvres des siennes. Un frisson parcouru tout le corps de la blonde. Le temps s'était arrêté pour la jeune femme, elle se sentait apaisée dans les bras du pirate, là où était sa place. Détachant ses lèvres de celles du pirate, Emma lui sourit, puis attrapa la main du pirate pour l'entrelacer dans la sienne. Elle dit alors _**« Je t'aime Killian…rentrons à la maison, rentrons CHEZ nous »**_. Oui, il faisait partie de son CHEZ elle, il faisait partie de sa famille, il était celui avec qui elle voulait finir ses jours, celui avec qui elle partagerait tout, celui qu'elle voyait comme le père de ses futurs enfants –un modèle pour Henry. Killian était heureux, il avait réussi, il ramener sa Swan à la maison, CHEZ eux parce que maintenant, il savait que SA famille était également la sienne. Il lui répondit alors _**« Comme tu voudras…chérie ».**_

* * *

Emma et Killian quittèrent alors la cabane, en direction du poste de police. Elle avait cette fois-ci réussit à contrôler sa magie, et malgré la foi que Killian avait en sa magie, en elle, la jeune femme devait trouver un moyen de la contrôler pleinement, sans que ses émotions entrent en jeu…ou à défaut, de s'en débarrasser pour toujours. Elle avait enfin goûté aux joies du bonheur, elle se sentait aimé, elle aimait en retour, et cela elle ne pouvait le perdre. Elle était prête à tout pour vivre cette vie, quitte à sacrifier cette partie magique qui faisait d'elle la Sauveuse.


	2. Partie 2

**Deuxième partie de mon OS, contient des spoilers du 4x08. Merci à toi Eleaa pour ta review. Sinon, en réponse à la question, je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas la traduire en anglais, du moins par pour l'instant. N'ayant pas écrit l'anglais depuis près de 5 ans, cela me demanderais beaucoup de travail, et actuellement je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'y plonger à cause des études. Sorry.**

La nuit avait été courte pour Emma. A chaque fois que la jeune femme tentait de fermer les yeux, les mêmes images venaient à elle. Elle perdait le contrôle de sa magie, elle blessait celui qui lui avait redonné foi en l'amour : Killian. Elle voyait son corps gisant sur le sol. Elle l'avait tué, sa magie l'avait tué. Elle avait tué l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar…mais si un jour celui-ci devenait réalité ? Jamais elle ne se pardonnerait d'avoir causé sa mort, ou à toute autre personne qui lui est chère. Les premiers rayons du soleil transpercèrent les rideaux de sa chambre. Promptement, elle se leva puis, attrapant jean et chemise, s'habilla. Emma avait besoin de prendre l'air, elle devait réfléchir à ce problème : sa magie. Naturellement, ses jambes la conduire à cet endroit magique, cet endroit où tous ses soucis devenaient moins lourds, cet endroit qui lui donnait une once de liberté, celui où elle se sentait vivante. L'heure matinale la rendait encore plus belle, cette grande étendue d'eau. Elle l'avait toujours attirée, depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Petite, elle avait rêvé de vivre près de la mer, elle avait rêvé d'entreprendre de grands voyages, se faire bercer par cette mer telle une mère l'aurait fait à son enfant. Elle était assise sur un banc, elle la contemplait, l'écoutait, la sentait. Elle pouvait avoir cette vie, ici à Storybrooke, avec sa famille. Cependant, sa magie, cette chose qui l'effrayait tant, étant de trop. Il ne s'agissait plus de la contrôler, mais de l'éliminer une fois pour toute. Un nom lui vint à l'esprit : Gold. Il était sans doute le mage le plus puissant de la ville et, si une personne pouvait l'aider, c'était bien lui. Elle était prête à tout accepter de sa part si cela lui permettait de protéger les siens, absolument tout.

* * *

A peine avait-elle ouvert la porte du magasin, qu'un tintement se fit entendre à travers la boutique de Gold. Ce dernier se tenait derrière sa caisse. Emma, se mit à scruter la boutique. Il n'y avait que Gold. D'un ton déterminé, elle dit **_« J'ai besoin de votre aide Gold »._** Sarcastique, il lui répondit tout en laissant échapper un petit rire **_« Je me doute bien mademoiselle Swan, c'est bien la seule raison que vous devez avoir pour franchir la porte de ma boutique »._** Il n'avait pas tort, la boutique de l'antiquaire n'était pas exactement le genre que la blonde avait l'habitude de fréquenter. Elle s'approcha alors de la caisse, puis, posant sa main sur le comptoir, déclara **_« J'ai besoin de me débarrasser de ma magie, pouvez-vous m'aider ? »._** Gold ne s'attendait pas à une telle requête. Quelle personne étrange était-elle pour vouloir se débarrasser d'une magie aussi puissante que la sienne ? Loin de lui l'idée de se soucier du triste sort d'Emma mais, emporté par la curiosité il demanda **_« Et pourquoi voulez-vous vous débarrasser de votre magie, mademoiselle Swan ? »_**. **_« La raison ne vous regarde pas Gold….pouvez-vous ou pas ? Je ferais n'importe quoi pour m'en débarrasser ! »_** répondit-elle avec assurance. Prête à tout ? Gold aimait la résonnance de cette phrase, il voyait en Swan le désespoir…elle était une âme désespérée. Une seule chose pouvait rendre un être aussi torturé de l'intérieur : l'amour. Il était présent lorsque la jeune femme avait perdu le contrôle, il avait vu ce trou béant, il avait entendu les craintes de la jeune blonde, celles de blesser les personnes qu'elle aimait. La magie d'Emma Swan intéressait le mage, une magie aussi puissante que la sienne, aussi pure pourrait le délivrer de son carcan. Il pourrait jouir de la liberté qu'il avait perdue depuis fort longtemps. La seule possibilité de prendre les pouvoirs de la jeune femme était de l'enfermer dans le chapeau…or, il ne pouvait faire cela. Le fait qu'elle soit la mère de son petit-fils ne l'arrêtait pas non, il se souciait davantage de la réaction de sa jeune épouse. Il ne pouvait la perdre, surtout après avoir perdu son fils. Il devait donc gagner du temps…du temps pour trouver un autre moyen de s'emparer de la magie la plus puissante au monde, tout en prenant en compte dans son équation la Reine des Neiges. Prenant une profonde inspiration, l'antiquaire finit par rétorquer **_« Oui, je peux »_**, puis tout en sortant une potion, il continua **_« Ceci fera l'affaire mademoiselle Swan »_**. Alors qu'Emma était prête à saisir la fiole, Gold la retint, puis lui dit **_« Etes-vous sûre mademoiselle Swan ? Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible, cela sera permanent »._** Emma voulait plus que tout se débarrasser de cette magie, elle voulait vivre sa vie –une vie normale aux côtés de son fils, de Killian et de ses parents. Pendant 28 ans elle avait été seule, sans famille et maintenant, elle en avait enfin une. Elle ne pouvait fuir, elle avait arrêtée de fuir, pour embrasser le bonheur qui l'attendait. Cependant, elle vit dans les yeux de Gold une chose étrange, une lueur dont elle devait se méfier. Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ? Elle ne savait plus, pourquoi diantre l'antiquaire la mettait autant sur ses gardes ? Cela n'était clairement pas dans ses habitudes. Malgré la suspicion, Emma répondit **_« Je t'ai demandé ton aide pour me débarrasser de mes pouvoirs…donc contente toi de faire cela ! »_**. La détermination de la jeune femme fit jouir Gold de l'intérieur, il allait enfin avoir la magie qui lui permettrait de se débarrasser de cette dague de malheur. Il tendit alors la potion à la jeune femme, laquelle la serra fortement avant de la placer dans la poche de sa veste en cuir. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de sortir de la boutique, Emma réalisa que Gold ne lui avait rien demandé en échange, il répétait sans cesse de la magie avait toujours un prix, quel était le sien ? Ralentissant son allure, elle finit alors par se retourner puis s'exclama **_« Quel est votre prix ? Vous ne m'avez rien demandé en contrepartie, et ce n'est pas dans votre genre d'aider en bon samaritain »_**. Gold n'avait rien à demander à la jeune femme. Elle ne voulait plus de sa magie, et lui, avait besoin d'une magie assez puissante pour être libre. Cependant, il ne pouvait livrer la réelle raison de son geste, il dit alors **_« Nous sommes une famille, vous êtes la mère de mon petit-fils. Voyez cela comme un hommage à Baelfire. Je le fais pour lui »._** Cela sonnait faux aux oreilles d'Emma, elle sentait au fond d'elle qu'elle ne pouvait faire confiance à l'antiquaire….mais elle avait besoin de se sentir aimer, elle avait de sa famille. Une fois débarrassée de sa magie, rien ne pourrait arriver de pire à ses proches, elle ne pourra plus leur faire du mal. Emma sortit alors de la boutique, puis se dirigea vers le loft. Elle savait qu'à cette heure-ci, ses parents n'y étaient pas, ils promenaient Neal. Elle ne sait pour quelle raison, mais elle se sentait obliger de leur dire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Le faire de vive-voix, elle ne pouvait le faire. Elle avait encore en tête le visage apeuré de sa mère. Elle ne voulait le revoir, ne pouvait le revoir. La jeune femme écrit alors sur un bout de papier « _Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas blesser papa…bientôt ma magie ne sera plus un problème, grâce à l'aide de Gold…je pourrais être la fille normale que vous méritez. Je vous aime. Emma_ ».

* * *

La fiole toujours dans la poche, Emma se mit à la serrer. Cette potion était la réponse, elle était sa porte de sortie –d'entrée– qui la mènerait à sa fin heureuse. Elle marchait en direction de la forêt lorsqu'elle aperçut Gold se diriger vers une maison. Elle ne reconnaissait pas cette maison, elle ne l'avait jamais vue lors de la première malédiction, et dieu savait le nombre de rondes elle avait effectuée au travers de la charmante bourgade. Cette maison avait été créée par la malédiction de sa mère. L'antiquaire avait une attitude suspecte, il semblait cacher quelque chose. Emma le regardait de loin, cachée. Elle se mit à regarder la potion. Etait-ce réellement la solution à son problème ? Pouvait-elle faire confiance à Gold ? Elle avait peur…ses mains se chargeaient de magie, elle devait le faire. Elle se leva alors puis, se dirigea vers l'imposante demeure dans laquelle l'antiquaire venait de pénétrer. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de franchir le portail, des pas l'interpellèrent. Elle connaissait ces pas, cette démarche, c'était Killian. Une douleur au cœur la submergea alors. Elle avait peur de lui faire du mal, les marques de sa magie étaient toujours sur ses mains. Le pirate s'écria alors **_« Emma, attends ! »._** L'émotion envahit Emma, pourquoi était-il là ? Les larmes aux yeux, la jeune femme rangea alors la fiole dans sa poche et finit tout de même par se retourner, puis d'une voix douce et pleine de tristesse, elle répliqua **_« Killian »._** Il s'approchait de plus en près d'elle. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas peur de sa magie, elle savait qu'il lui faisait confiance, qu'il avait foi en elle…mais elle, elle n'avait pas cette foi, elle ne sentait pas capable de se maîtriser, elle ne faisait pas confiance en cette magie. **_« Tes parents m'ont dit ce que tu projetais de faire…Emma, tu n'as pas à faire cela »_** reprit alors Killian tout en caressant le bras de la jeune femme avec tendresse. Les yeux aux larmes, Emma rétorqua **_« Si, je le dois, pour être celle que mes parents méritent, pour être une bonne mère, pour toi Killian, pour nous »._** Le jeune homme essuya alors les joues humides de la jeune Swan, puis d'un ton protecteur, dit **_« Tu te trompes Emma… nous t'aimons comme tu es, nous ne voulons pas que tu changes. La magie est une partie de toi. Tu es parfaite ainsi. Fais-moi confiance Swan, tu arriveras à contrôler ta magie…mais demander l'aide de Gold, tu ne peux pas….Prends cela de moi, il n'a pas changé, tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance »._** Killian venait de réaliser sa dernière phrase...et à la vue de l'incompréhension sur le visage de la jeune blonde, il comprit qu'elle voudrait savoir ce qu'il insinuait par-là. La jeune femme, émue répondit alors **_« J'ai vu la peur sur le visage de ma mère Killian, j'ai vu qu'elle me craignait, elle n'a pas voulu que je prenne Neal dans les bras, elle m'a crié dessus lorsque le poteau est tombé sur mon père…tu es le seul à avoir foi en moi, le seul » _**puis plongeant son regard dans celui de Killian, elle continua **_« Gold n'a pas changé ? Tu as pourtant dis le contraire l'autre soir, ta main...quelle est cette chose que tu ne me dis pas Killian ? »._** Killian avait la gorge nouée, il ne pouvait plus lui cacher cette chose, il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, pas à cet instant où elle avait besoin plus que jamais de sa présence, de son soutien. Il prit alors la main d'Emma, puis tout en lui souriant affectueusement lui répondit **_« La dague qu'il a donné à Belle est une fausse »._** Emma lui coupa alors la parole en s'écria **_« Quoi ? Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ? ». « Parce que j'ai voulu en tirer profit Emma. Je suis désolé, profondément désolé. Je l'ai menacé de le dire à Belle s'il ne nous aidé pas Elsa et moi, ce jour où nous avons trouvé la Reine des Neiges dans la forêt….je voulais aider, je me sentais si impuissant, je ne pouvais pas rester assis alors que tu côtoyais le danger. Mais je ne me suis pas arrêté là, ma main…c'est également un chantage, je la voulais pour notre premier rendez-vous, pour qu'il soit parfait, pour être l'homme que tu mérites, et pas un pirate estropié d'une main. Mais tout s'est envenimé, ma main, je la croyais maudite, il me l'avait fait sous-entendre puis il m'a demandé de lui rendre service pour m'en débarrasser, j'étais prêt à tout pour être un homme meilleur, l'homme que tu mérites Emma, je suis tellement désolé ». _**Emma n'en revenait pas, il lui avait caché la vérité, il avait joué avec le feu pour une fichue main. Elle était en colère contre lui, contre Gold. Elle sentit tout d'un coup ses mains bouillir. Elle recula alors d'un pas pour ne pas blesser Killian, lequel rompit de suite la distance en la prenant dans ses bras. Il la serra pour la rassurer tout en lui soufflant doucement **_« Je suis désolé Emma…mais je t'en supplie, ne fais pas la même erreur que moi, n'accepte rien du Crocodile »._** Emma se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras, mais elle ne pouvait y rester, surtout après cette confession. Se redressant, elle déclara alors **_« Je te faisais confiance Killian, et tu m'as caché la vérité. Je pensais que tu ne me cacherais jamais rien mais… ». « Je sais Emma, je m'en veux, je ne voulais pas te rajouter mon fardeau aux problèmes de la Reine des Neiges chérie…je ne voulais pas que tu vois cet aspect de moi, cette noirceur qui m'habite » _**se confia-il avec la plus grande sincérité. Emma ne répondant pas, il ajouta **_« Je ne sais pas que Gold prévoit, mais cela n'inaugure rien de bon… tu ne peux pas lui donner ta magie Swan. Tu dois t'en saisir, et jamais je ne t'abandonnerais parce que as cette magie…je l'aime, je t'aime. J'aime tout de toi Emma, ton sourire, ton rire, tes yeux, ce tic que tu as à balancer tes cheveux sur le côté, ton courage…je pourrais continuer longtemps Emma. Tu es parfaite à mes yeux ». _**Une larme s'écoula sur la joue de la jeune femme. Elle était émue par les propos du pirate, elle était émue par ce manque de confiance qu'il avait pour lui-même…Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sous cet aspect, cette noirceur dont il parlait. Sa main ne changeait rien à ses sentiments, elle devait le lui dire, tout comme lui venait de lui dire pour sa magie. Ainsi, elle prit de sa main gauche la main valide du pirate, et de sa main droit son crochet et lui dit **_« Que tu ais une main ou un crochet ne change rien à ce que je ressens pour toi Killian. J'aime tout de toi… ton sourire, ton humour, ta façon de te gratter derrière l'oreille lorsque tu es anxieux…tu es un héros Killian, n'en doute pas…Un jour Henry m'a dit une chose sur les héros, au départ il ne croit pas en être, et que si c'était le cas, cela ne ferait pas de bonnes histoires…il a raison, tu es un sacré héros »._** Emma savait qu'il l'aimait entièrement, mais elle devait absolument s'en débarrasser, et contrairement au crochet de Killian, elle, elle pouvait blesser sans le vouloir. La jeune femme enlaça alors tendrement le pirate. Il souriait, il pensait avoir réussi à la convaincre de ne pas abandonner sa magie. Emma profitait de ce moment, elle respirait son parfum qui lui rappelait tant la mer, elle lui caressait les cheveux puis, laissant échapper une larme, la jeune femme réussit à attacher le jeune brun à la grille du portail. Elle s'empressa alors de se détacher du jeune homme. Elle vit dans ses yeux l'incompréhension, la tristesse. Elle peinait à le regarder droit dans les yeux, cela était bien trop douloureux. Killian revivait cette scène pour la troisième fois, il savait qu'elle allait le laisser attacher, il savait qu'elle le faisait pour se débarrasser de sa magie…cela était le seul moyen qu'elle y parvienne. **_« Emma, pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu avais compris…ce que tu m'as dit, nous sommes pareils. Pourquoi refuser mon aide ? »_** demanda Killian sur un ton affligé. Emma recula, puis les yeux larmoyants, elle lui répondit **_« Je suis désolée Killian, mais je dois m'en débarrasser. Ma magie, mon fardeau. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de te blesser, ou n'importe qui d'autre »_**. C'était la première fois qu'Emma voyait Killian pleurer, et elle s'en voulait d'être la cause de sa tourmente. Epris par la douleur, la tristesse, Killian la supplia **_« Emma, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas cela ! Tu ne peux pas faire cela, c'est une partie de toi ! ». « Je t'aime Killian, c'est pour cela que je dois le faire…je reviendrais te détacher plus tard, je te le promets » _**rétorqua alors la jeune blonde avant de se retourner et de pénétrer dans la maison inconnue. **_« Swan, s'il te plaît….EMMA ! »_** répliqua aussitôt le jeune brun tout en tentant de se défaire des menottes avant d'ajouter en criant « **_TU FAIS UNE TERRIBLE ERREUR EMMA, UNE ENORME ERREUR…JE TROUVERAIS UN MOYEN DE T'EN EMPECHER, JE TENTERAIS TOUT _****POUR Y ARRIVER** **_! _**».

* * *

Emma pénétra alors dans la grande demeure. L'immensité du hall l'impressionnait et l'intriguait, elle ne semblait pas habiter. Pourquoi Gold s'y rendait donc-t-il ? Elle entendit soudainement une voix, une voix masculine. La voix semblait provenir d'une pièce fermée, de la lumière s'en dégageait. Elle put alors entendre clairement **_« Vous n'avez aucune idée des forces avec lesquelles vous faites affaires »._** Elle ne reconnaissait pas cette voix, elle lui était étrangère. Elle s'approcha alors doucement de la porte, hésitant à l'ouvrir. Prenant une grande inspiration, Emma poussa la porte. Elle tomba alors face à monsieur Gold, lequel faisait face à un chapeau bleu parsemé d'étoile. La voix sortait vraisemblablement de ce chapeau. La jeune femme s'exclama **_« Que faites-vous Gold ? Et ce chapeau, qu'est-ce ? »,_** ce qui fit sursauté l'antiquaire. L'homme se retourna alors, puis balbutia **_« Rien qui ne vous regarde mademoiselle Swan »._** **_« En fait si, je suis le shérif, c'est mon job de veiller à la sécurité des habitants de Storybrooke et vous semblez magouiller quelque chose de mauvais » _**répliqua Emma. Gold se mit alors à rire, il ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter. Lorsqu'il y réussit enfin, il répondit **_« Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu lorsque vous avez manqué de tuer votre père mademoiselle. Comment pouvez-vous protéger une ville lorsque vous représentez vous-même le danger ?»._** Une vague de dégout submergea Emma, elle éprouvait du dégout pour elle-même. Gold avait raison, comment pouvait-elle protéger les habitants de Storybrooke ? La menace, c'était elle ! La peur surgit, de la fumée s'échappa alors de ses mains. Gold la regardait, le sourire en coin. Plus la jeune Swan avait peur, plus elle perdait le contrôle et plus elle perdait le contrôle, plus elle désirait se débarrasser de ses pouvoirs. **_« Mes pouvoirs vont s'envoler en buvant la potion que tu m'as donné, je ne serais plus un danger, je pourrai les protéger Gold »_** déclara-t-elle. Elle mit alors sa main dans sa poche à la recherche de la fiole. Elle ne la trouvait pas, ou diantre était-elle ? Parallèlement, Killian essayait de se détacher, en vain. Son poignet était en sang, mais cela ne l'arrêterait pas. Il donnerait sa vie pour elle. Puis, Archie, promenant Pongo, apparut. Il fut très étonné de voir le pirate dans une telle posture. Il se mit à le regarder. Il se souvient alors de ces quelques jours qu'il avait passé dans la calle du Jolly Roger. Ces quelques jours avaient sans doute été les pires de sa vie. Malgré cela, il avait vu une lueur dans les yeux du pirate, il avait vu une lueur de bonté. Il savait, que le pirate avait agi en réfléchissant avec son cœur. Killian Jones était un homme prêt à tout par amour, jamais il n'abandonnerait. Archie l'avait compris. Dans un petit coin de son esprit, il l'admirait presque. Cet homme avait passé plus de deux ans à errer sur les mers à la recherche d'une arme pour tuer celui qui lui avait pris sa lumière. Il était également un des rares à avoir défié le Dark One. Il rompit alors le silence en lui demanda **_« Que faites-vous là ? Qui vous a fait cela ? ». « Emma…elle veut m'empêcher de l'aider, je voulais la convaincre de ne pas abandonner sa magie… »_** répondit le jeune homme d'un ton affligé. Archie ne pouvait libérer Killian, il n'avait rien pour. S'approchant du pirate, il lui dit **_« Je vais appeler le shérif pour qu'il vienne avec une clé, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez réussir à convaincre Emma ». _**Alors que le psychologue se retournait pour joindre le shérif, Killian l'interpella **_« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'aider-vous à la sauver ? Vous pourriez me laisser là, demander à David de la dissuader, mais vous ne le faite pas. Après ce que je vous ai infligé, pourquoi m'aider ? ». « Parce que vous n'êtes pas un homme mauvais. La peine vous a fait mal agir, cela ne vous excuse pas certes. Je pense que vous méritez tout de même une seconde chance » _**rétorqua Archie avant d'ajouter **_« Le temps presse, j'appelle David »_**. Emma n'était donc pas la seule à voir de la bonté en lui. Il avait réellement réussi à changer, grâce à elle il commençait enfin à y croire.

* * *

La magie d'Emma s'emballait, elle n'avait plus la potion. Comment pourra-t-elle protéger les siens sans la potion pour se débarrasser de sa magie. Elle essayait de se calmer, en vain. Puis, les paroles du pirate lui revinrent à l'esprit, la foi qu'il avait en elle était inébranlable. Fermant les yeux, elle se concentra sur lui. Puis, lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Emma constata qu'elle avait réussi à contrôler sa magie. Il avait raison, elle n'avait pas besoin de s'en défaire, parce que lui était là. Quelques minutes plus tard, Killian, accompagné de David et Elsa, pénétra dans la demeure. Il se mit alors à crier**_« Emma, où es-tu ? Emma ! ». _**Emma faisait toujours face à Gold et au chapeau lorsque son regard fut détourné par la voix du pirate. Elle comprit alors à cet instant qu'il avait dû lui subtiliser la fiole. Imbécile de pirate pensa-t-elle. Killian apparut. Rassuré, il souffla « Swan ». Mais lorsqu'il aperçut Gold, lorsqu'il aperçut le chapeau, un vent de panique le gagna. Il hurla alors **_« Swan, ne restes pas près de lui, ni de ce chapeau démoniaque ! »._** Emma ne comprenait pas, pourquoi Killian définissait ce chapeau de démoniaque ? Certes, elle avait entendu une voix en sortir mais, mis à part cela, ce chapeau semblait inoffensif. Killian s'approcha d'Emma, puis s'interposa entre elle et Gold. D'un ton menaçant, il dit à l'antiquaire **_« Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais te laisser l'enfermer là-dedans comme tu l'as fait avec ce vieillard ? Parce que si c'est le cas, c'est mal me connaître ! ». _**Les visages d'Emma, d'Elsa et de David étaient marqués par l'incompréhension. Emma déclara **_« Quel vieillard Killian ? De quoi parlez-vous tous les deux ? ». « Ce chapeau avale les gens possédant de la magie. Et je pense que c'est ce qu'il compte te faire Swan, tu ne dois pas abandonner ta magie »_** répliqua Killian. Emma enchérit dans la foulée « Non, il m'a donné une potion pour m'en débarrasser ». Killian n'y croyait pas. Pourquoi Gold avait-il amené le chapeau dans cette demeure s'il ne comptait pas s'en servir ? La potion…Killian avait réussi à la dérober à Emma sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Killian était déterminé à empêcher sa Swan de commettre la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Il regarda alors Emma, puis Gold avant de déclarer **_« Je ne te laisserais pas lui prendre sa magie, je ferais tout pour t'en empêcher, quitte à y laisser ma vie »._** A ces mots, le cœur d'Emma s'emballa, elle tenta alors de s'avancer vers le pirate, lequel lui dit tout en la regardant **_« Je suis désolé Emma, mais tu ne peux pas »._** Emma n'eut le temps de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus se défaire de sa magie que le jeune brun sortit la fiole et la bu d'une traite. Killian s'effondra alors au sol. « Killian ! » s'écria Emma tout en se dirigeant vers lui. Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, il lui avait promis, que jamais il ne partirait. Epris de colère, Emma se leva et se dirigea vers Gold en lui criant « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Pourquoi s'est-il effondré ? Que vouliez-vous me faire enfoiré de Crocodile ?! ». Gold jubilait intérieurement, voir le pirate gisant sur le sol lui procurait un plaisir sans nom. Cependant, il ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de cet effondrement. **_« Je ne sais pas mademoiselle Swan, il ne s'agissait juste que d'une potion de mémoire » _**répondit-il. **_« Une potion de mémoire ? Tu mens Crocodile, trouve un moyen de le ramener »_** rétorqua Emma. Sarcastique, Gold s'approcha de plus en plus de Swan, puis d'un ton arrogant il lui demanda **_« Et si je refuse ? »._** Sous le coup de l'émotion, Emma projeta Gold contre le mur. Elle était sur le point de renchérir lorsqu'elle entendit derrière elle la voix de Killian. Emma se retourna, puis vit le pirate tenter de se relever. En l'espace de quelques secondes, la jeune femme se retrouva face au pirate et, les larmes aux yeux, le prit dans ses bras, l'enlaça de toutes ses forces. Elle lui murmura alors à l'oreille **_« Je suis désolée Killian, j'étais tellement préoccupé par me débarrasser de ma magie que j'ai failli te perdre, je suis tellement désolée. Tu avais raison, tu peux m'aider à me contrôler, j'ai réussis, j'ai tenté de te l'expliquer avant que tu ne…mais tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps. Je suis tellement désolée Killian »_** avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Elle ajouta ensuite **_« Plus jamais je ne douterais de ma magie, ok. Je te le promets Killian »._** Killian était heureux d'entendre cela, heureux d'être dans les bras de sa Swan. Il lui passa sa main valide dans les cheveux et la caressa tendrement. Il lui susurra alors à son tour **_« C'est bon Emma, nous sommes tous les deux-là, c'est le plus important ». _**Emma regarda alors son père puis dit **_« Killian va avec mon père à l'hôpital »,_** puis voyant sur l'expression du pirate, elle ajouta **_« Pour me rassurer, que tout va bien chez toi. Je te rejoins plus tard, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais Killian »._** Le pirate sortit de la demeure accompagné par David, tandis qu'Emma et Elsa restèrent.

* * *

Elsa sourit à Emma. Elle était si contente pour elle, qu'elle ait une personne dans sa vie qui croit en elle comme Killian. Il lui rappelait tant sa sœur. Les deux étaient aussi obstinés et têtus l'un que l'autre, prêts à tout pour ceux qu'ils aimaient. Emma entendit soudainement des pas s'approcher. Elle fit alors signe à Elsa de s'approcher d'elle en silence. Quelques instants plus tard, la Reine des Neiges apparût. Elle arborait un sourire victorieux, pourquoi ? Emma lui lança alors **_« Que faites-vous ici, Laitière ? ». « Je viens ici pour reformer ma famille, Emma. Elsa, toi et moi formerons bientôt une famille. La parfaite famille dans laquelle nous nous sentirons aimées, comprises et entourées »_** rétorqua la Reine des Neiges. Emma se mit à rire, puis dit **_« Et tu penses que tu vas y arriver ? »._** La Reine des Neiges se mit à tourner autour d'Emma, puis fit apparaître une boite en bois. Elle l'ouvrit, faisant ainsi apparaître trois rubans jaunes pâles. Les caressant de sa main, elle déclara d'un ton doux et **_calme « Tu vois Emma, ces rubans appartenaient à mes sœurs et moi. Ils représentaient notre amour…et parfois les choses les plus banales portent la plus puissante des magies. Ces rubans feront de nous la famille dont nous avons toujours rêvé d'avoir »._** Emma l'avait déjà, cette famille dont elle avait rêvé. Elle avait ses parents et un frère, son fils, l'homme qu'elle aime. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi heureuse et aimé qu'autour d'eux. Elle renchérit donc **_« J'ai déjà cette famille. Je les aime, et ils m'aiment aussi »._** La Reine des Neiges aussi avait eu une famille, avec ses deux sœurs Helga et Gerda, mais cela était un leurre. Il en allait de même pour Emma. Ingrid se sentait investit d'une mission, celle de la sauver de cette vie qui ne lui apporterait que malheur et tristesse. Lui caressant les bras tendrement, elle lui dit en souriant **_« Bien sûr que non. Comme je te l'ai dit hier, on ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un que l'on ne comprend pas »_** puis prenant une petite pause, elle ajouta d'un ton sarcastique **_« Le choix est donc entre tes mains Emma. Porte ce ruban »._** Choix ? Emma ne comprenait pas ce que la Laitière insinuait : il n'y avait pas de choix à faire, elle n'avait qu'une seule famille. Elle lui demanda alors **_« Et pourquoi je le ferais ? »._** Emma semblait beaucoup plus attachée à sa famille qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle avait pourtant vu la crainte sur le visage de sa mère la veille. De plus, elle ne perdait pas le contrôle. Une personne l'aidait, une personne avec qui elle avait un lien particulier, fort. Défiant Emma du regard, la Reine des Neiges lui murmura alors à l'oreille **_« Parce que si tu refuses de le faire, de porter ce ruban. Je tuerais ceux à qui tu tiens le plus…ton pirate, ton Hook mourra ! ». « Nooon » _**dit Emma d'un ton suppliant. La Reine des Neiges avait vu juste. Emma était prête à tout pour protéger les siens, tout comme ces derniers étaient prêt à tout pour elle. Elle lui répondit alors **_« Comme je te l'ai dit. Le choix est entre tes mains Emma »._** Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de le perdre, elle ne pouvait pas vivre en sachant qu'elle aurait pu éviter sa mort. Les larmes aux yeux, elle lança d'un ton interrogatif **_« Si je mets ce ruban, tu le laisseras vivre ? Est-ce l'accord que tu veux conclure avec moi ? ». « Oui, de tout mon cœur »_** répliqua la Reine des Neiges. Prenant un des rubans, Emma lui dit avec un regard désespéré **_« Félicitation Laitière, tu m'as eu »._** Jamais elle n'aimerait cette femme, elle porterait ce ruban, mais l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour les siens étaient bien plus fort que cette babiole. Emma le pensait au plus profond d'elle, elle ne pourrait pas oublier d'où elle vient, ni ceux qu'elle aime. A l'instant même où Emma enfila le ruban autour de son poignet, Killian ressentit une douleur aigu dans le cœur. Il tomba par terre. Il sut qu'une chose était arrivée à Emma. Leur cœur ne faisait qu'un. Il sentait qu'elle avait besoin de son aide, il sentait qu'une partie de lui-même était arrachée.

So, reviews?


End file.
